A cold night (Natori x Natsume)
by Selyce
Summary: This is a Natori x Natsume fanfiction


As I was watching Natori doing research about our next stay, I noticed something odd. I couldn't find the lizard shape, that was usually roaming around his body, anywhere. Where was it hiding? The only way for me to find out of course was to undress him, but that wasn't a possibility. I frowned at the thoughts I was having.

"What's the matter, Natsume?"

I jolted slightly. "Oh, uhm... nothing."

He chuckled.

"Well, I found a nice hotel close to a spring. It seems to be pretty nice."

He turned the screen of his laptop in my direction, so that I could see.

"What do you think?"

The images of the hotel uploaded to the site were really inviting. I was looking forward to our stay there.

"Looks perfect.", I answered.

He smiled. "Great! The Hakashima Hotel it is then!"

I said goodbye as I was leaving his apartment to get home and start packing my stuff for the trip. As I was walking home in the darkness, I noticed a feint shadow following me carefully.

Another Youkai perhaps? Without giving it much thought, I proceeded to walk home. I didn't want it to know it had my attention. Hopefully then, it would go away.

This seemed to be working, as I had lost sight of it when I arrived at the door step. I let out a sigh of relief. Thankfully I could pack my bags in peace.

Entering my home I was greeted by my foster parents. I told them I was going on a weekend trip with Natori and they didn't have a problem with it.

As I went upstairs and closed the door to my room I found Nyanko-sensei sleeping, probably drunk as there was an empty bottle of sake laying next to him.

I quietly, as to not wake him, started packing and getting ready for bed.

The next morning I was awoken by a loud and annoying "Natsumeeeee wake up! It's breakfast time!".

Nyanko-sensei of course couldn't wait to eat his breakfast and hastily pressured me to go downstairs.

After I was done eating, I grabbed my bags, hugged my foster parents goodbye and let Nyanko-sensei hop on my shoulder, so that I could head over to the train station where I would meet up with Natori-san.

"Where are we going?", Nyanko-sensei asked.

"I already told you a few days ago. We're going on a trip with Natori to practice some protection spells together."

"Protection spells?!", Nyanko muttered. "What do you need protection spells for? You have me!"

"I know, but they could be useful when you aren't around. I need to be able to fend for myself."

"What do you mean, when I'm not around? I'm always around!"

"Now that's a blatant lie.", I sighed. "Half the time you are somewhere off drinking."

"No, I'm...! Well, you're right. Fine, whatever. Just make sure they have decent food there for me so I won't have to eat you."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Natsume!"

I heard Natoris voice calling for me from the other side of the train tracks.

"Hold on, I'll be right there!", he shouted.

We waited for the train all while talking about our plans for the next couple of days. The train ride was long yet enjoyable, since the view was very beautiful.

"So, Natsume.", Natori started, as we stood in front of the Nakashima Hotel. "What would you like to do first?"

"You mean, after we unpack?", I smiled.

"Of course, haha!"

Natori quickly checked us in and we proceeded to search for our room.

"Hmm... how about we play some board games?", I suggested.

"Sounds like fun!"

When we found our room Natori handed me the second key card for the entrance and unlocked the door with his. The room was amazing.

It was big with a lot of windows, a couch, two beds and a table which looked perfect for board games. I admit, I was quite excited. All the while, Nyanko-sensei had fled the scene, off to do who-knows-what.

"So, do you like it?", Natori inclined.

"Yes! It's beautiful!"

He smiled. "I'm glad."

We unpacked in order to set up the games we had brought with us. Since the train ride had taken so long, it was already night time and after a few round we were ready to head to bed.

I was wondering where Nyanko-sensei had went off to, yet didn't give it much thought, since it wasn't uncommon for him.

While laying in bed I noticed that I had started shivering. It was really cold. But why? It wasn't even the season for that. I kept rolling back and forth in my bed, hoping to warm up, but it just wouldn't work and made it hard for me to fall asleep.

"Natsume?", I heard Natori calling from the other bed.

"Yes?"

"Don't you think it's a bit cold? I'm freezing over here.", he muttered.

"Yes, it is! It's weird, isn't it?"

I heard Natori moving around in his bed.

"Would you mind if I slept with you in your bed? I'm sorry, I just can't sleep when it's this cold."

"Huh?", I was at a loss for words. "I..."

He quickly interrupted: "No, no it's fine. That was a stupid question, I'm sorry!", he laughed.

I stalled for a second. "I don't mind...", I answered quietly.

"Are you sure?" He sounded surprised.

I affirmed.

A few seconds had passed, when I heard him get up from his bed to come over to mine. My back was still facing his direction.

I jolted, as he crawled under my blanket and layed his arm around my waist. He felt so warm.

"Natsume?", he whispered, his mouth coming close to my ear. "Is it okay like this?"

I started blushing. "Sure..."

I felt him pulling me closer towards him, so that his body was basically encasing mine. Weirdly, I didn't mind.

His breath brushed against my neck as he layed there with his chest pressed against my back.

My body quickly warmed up and I was eventually able to drift into sleep.


End file.
